"Sad machine"
"Sad machine" est une chanson écrite, composée et jouée par Porter Weston Robinson, un DJ originaire de Caroline du Nord, sur Terre. A l'époque, cette chanson n'a pas énormément fait parler d'elle, mais elle connaîtra son heure de gloire plusieurs siècles après la mort de l'artiste. C'est en 2821 qu'on entend de nouveau parler de "Sad machine" (ou du moins d'une reprise de cette chanson). La musique est alors présente sous forme de fichier son dans un des ordinateurs de la base spatiale humaine de AEZK-01, en orbite autour d'Aelkoïd, une planète faisant l'objet de recherche, car elle pourrait éventuellement être une source d'uranium assez conséquente. La planète, mesurant à peu près celle de la Terre, était présupposée inhabitée, mais les quelques enregistrements de l'équipe d'investigation prouvèrent vite le contraire. 12 février 2821, AESK-01, Journal de bord du Docteur Yurrsto : "Aujourd'hui, une découverte assez importante a été faite : nous avion déjà remarqué qu'une des montagnes d'Aelkoïd avait une forme singulière, parfaitement symétrique, mais nous ne nous en étions jamais approchés, mais il semblerait qu'elle émette un haut taux de radiations, elle pourrait contenir assez d'uranium pour enfin nous permettre de quitter cette fichue planète, j'y envoie Steve et Tom, ils nous contacterons par radio dès qu'ils auront éclairci ce sujet." 15 février 2821, AESK-01, Journal de bord du Docteur Yurrsto : "Cela fait trois jours que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Tom et Steve, les émissions radio ne semblent pas traverser la montagne dans laquelle ils sont entrés. La dernière chose qu'ils nous ont dit, c'est qu'il y avait une sorte de grande porte et qu'ils l'avaient ouverte, depuis, c'est le calme plat, nous partirons à leur recherche demain matin." 19 février 2821, AESK-01, Journal de bord du Docteur Yurrsto : "J'ai été coupé de la communication pendant quatre jours, alors je vais résumer ce qui s'est produit : tout d'abord, nous avons découvert que la montagne était en réalité une pyramide, les immenses ruines d'une ancienne cité, mais, chose curieuse, aucun cadavre, le bâtiment n'est même pas endommagé. Puis nous avons finalement trouvé un corps, celui de Tom, il a fait une chute de plus de 20 mètres à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mais il avait une grande marque de morsure au niveau du cou (nous n'avons pas vraiment de combinaison spatiale, juste des sortes de masques à gaz). Puis nous avons trouvé un second corps, bien plus ancien : celui-ci appartient à une race que je ne connais pas, il est posté devant une immense double-porte dont l'entrée semble avoir été récemment forcée. Cause de la mort : suicide, une balle dans la tête, son arme est encore à son poing. Derrière les deux grandes portes il n'y a qu'une immense sale vide, mais devant la porte, on trouve une multitude de traces de pas, qui n'appartiennent clairement pas à mes hommes. Nous décidons de partir, mais c'est alors que l'on retrouve Steve. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit mort qui m'effraie, mais plutôt le fait qu'il continue toujours de marcher, les yeux vides, sans ses bombonnes d'air. Je commet l'erreur de l'appeler, il nous approche lentement et se jette sur l'une des chercheuses qu'il mord au niveau du cou, laissant une morsure identique à celle de Tom. Très vite, la chercheuse se met à cracher du sang, puis elle devient pale, et finalement, elle se relève pour marcher de la même manière que Steve." "Nous nous sommes enfuis, mais il était déjà trop tard : nous avons trouvé les habitants de la pyramide autour de notre base terrestre, ils s'étaient déjà chargés du reste de l'équipage. Nous ne sommes plus que deux et nous prenons la fusée pour rejoindre l'AESK-01." "Ceci est mon dernier enregistrement, Max, qui m'accompagnait, avait apparemment omit de me dire qu'on l'avait sauvagement mordu à la jambe. Tout comme les autres, il s'est transformé, et il m'a mordu à mon tour, j'ai pu me débarrasser de lui, mais je ne m'en tirerai pas. J'enregistre ce message pour qu'il soit diffusé en boucle à partir de cette station : surtout, N'ALLEZ PAS SUR AELKOÏD !" Mais le docteur Yurrsto échoua dans sa tentative de prévention, peut-être à cause d'une défaillance du système, ou du virus qui l'avait infecté. Toujours est-il que son message ne fut jamais transmit, et à la place, ce fut "Sad machine" qui fut diffusé dans toute la galaxie. Cette mélodie toucha particulièrement les Anthropoïdes, qui tentaient encore à l'époque d'obtenir leur citoyenneté. Ils la captaient directement, le signal atteignant directement le cerveau des robots. Elle était littéralement entrée dans leur tête, et devint donc leur hymne, un hymne de révolution, mais bientôt, l'hymne d'une nation. Encore aujourd'hui, elle est entonnée par les Anthropoïdes quand l'envie leur vient de chanter. Pendant longtemps, on chercha la source de ce signal radio, et on la trouva en 2824. On investi donc la station pour trouver deux cadavres humains et les enregistrements de Yurrsto. Le signal resta cependant allumé, car l'équipe chargée d'investir les lieux était principalement composée d'Anthropoïdes, qui laissèrent ainsi l'hymne de leur peuple intact. Depuis ce jour, le signal continue d'être transmit à travers la galaxie, symbole de l'unité des Anthropoïdes. Paroles : AVANNA Is anyone there? Oh— Hi! 1: AVANNA Who survived? Somebody new? Anyone else but you? On a lonely night was a blinding light A hundred leaders would be borne of you AVANNA, Porter Robinson & AVANNA Since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go alone, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we depend on you And though I know, since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go on, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we depend on you AVANNA Hi! Is anyone there? Hi! Is anyone there? Hi! Is anyone there? Hi! 2: AVANNA I don't know much about your life beyond these walls The fleeting sense of love within these God-forsaken halls And I can hear it in his voice, in every call This girl who's slept a hundred years has something after all AVANNA, Porter Robinson & AVANNA And though I know, since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you I'll go alone, and never speak of you again We depend on you, we depend on you And though I know, since you've awakened her again She depends on you, she depends on you She'll go alone, and never speak of this again We depend on you, we depend on you AVANNA Hi! Is anyone there? Hi! Is anyone there? Hi! Is anyone there? Hi!Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:Texte Catégorie:Anthropoïdes Catégorie:Hymne